Of Monsters, Angels and Men (Not Necessarily In That Order)
by Arseneau
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel Novak are brothers in arms. But, with an all out war with angels against demons fast approaching, they are both flung into the deep end. Can Cas and Gabriel stop impending doom? Or will Raziel and Lucifer get the better of both the hunters and their angel compatriots? (Little bit of a reverse!verse with some OCs thrown in. Enjoy!)
1. You Listening?

To introduce you to this story, I believe I need to start at the beginning. The world you know, and the world that I have come to live in, are two different things entirely. In fact, I would go as far to say that they are polar opposites. You live in a world where you can be assured of safety, of security.

My world is different.

But there are those who still try and make the best out of the world they live in. And although we spend our lives either running or pissed up to the nines, we still value what little life we have. You don't know me.

But I have come to know you.

And I know this story back to front.

Because I was there.

'If I have seen further than others, it is by standing upon the shoulders of giants.'

In Isaac Newton's case, this was a metaphor.

I have walked with demons. I have walked with angels. I have seen the cities they visit, and the ruins they leave. Before I tell you my story, I would tell you that people are wrong. Angels aren't creatures of light. Demons aren't creatures of darkness. In fact, the only difference between them, is that demons leave their ruins on the land. Angels leave their ruins in your heart.

This was especially true in the case of Dean, and his brother Sam. Angels are a pain, trust me. Then there are hunters, and by that of course, I mean Gabriel and Castiel. The famed Gabriel and Castiel Novak. You know the line. Saving people, hunting things, the family business.

Well, I guess that's enough prattling. Time to get on with the main event.

And buckle up kids, cause it's one hell of a ride.

(Ha, I said hell).


	2. A Date With An Angel

Gabriel fished his watch out of his pocket, taking care not to attract Castiel's attention. It was eleven already; they had been at the Gas 'N Sip for hours, but still no sign of their winged companion. Castiel was staring at the road, watching every passing car to see if he could spot the familiar license plate of the Impala. Gabriel had never understood Cas' obsession with the blonde-haired angel, but he put up with it nonetheless. After all, that was what brothers were for right, putting up with each other until breaking point. He slid his antique watch back into his pocket so that he could check the ammunition. Three G36c assault rifles in the back, the faded Webley in his side holster and the demon knife that Castiel had insisted on carrying when Gabriel had offered him a gun. " I can manage without a gun, Gabriel." Cas insisted.

"Something will come at you, boy wonder, and that penknife there won't stop it." Gabriel said, his smile creeping into his voice. The conversation would have continued, if it were not for the late arrival of their angel friend.

Dean sauntered out of the Gas 'N Sip, immediately recognising Castiel's car and Gabriel's monster of a motorbike. Cas had his hands deep in his pockets, and Gabriel's brow furrowed. Dean approached them, his face lighting up at Gabriel's scowl, "You been waiting long?"

"Dean, does four hours sound like long to you?" Gabriel put his Webley back in its holster and crossed his arms, the sarcasm in his voice almost tangible, "What got you to bring us to the middle of nowhere anyway?" Gabriel glanced at his little brother, giving Cas a shove when he realised Cas was staring.

Dean smiled, "Ran into some angels from my old garrison. They were pissed. And I mean seriously. Looks like disobeying gets you a hit from the God Squad." Dean gestured to his lower half and now Cas could see that his pants were torn and that a large, bleeding, wound protruded from his shirt at the shoulder. Dean pressed his thumb to his lip, which was still bleeding, "They didn't do half as good a job as they could have done. Demons have them on the run. Somethin' big is goin' down and I have no idea what."

Castiel pulled the demon knife from inside his pants, "So, the demons are gathering. Because of the supposed apocalypse?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Cas, we've been over this a thousand times, it's startin' and you," he gestured to the Novaks, "are supposed to be the only ones who can stop it. It ain't gonna be any different, no matter how many times I tell ya."

Of course, you and I know that Castiel, Gabriel and Dean could have gone on like this for hours. Their gathering was disrupted by the appearance of a demon hoard. Gabriel ran to the trunk of the car, throwing a rifle to Dean, who primed it, passing it back to Gabriel as the latter emptied an entire cartridge at the demons. Castiel grappled with two, plunging his knife into their chests. The remaining demons were taken care of by Dean, who smote them.

The last demon had drawn himself into shadow, but Gabriel was too quick for him, cornering him. Gabriel's hand twitched on the trigger of the Webley, Dean and Cas pulling up behind him. But they were, all three of them, beaten to the kill. The demon collapsed, but Gabriel refused to holster his gun, as a figure drew into the light. Caspar put the blood stained knife into his pocket, "I'm not here to fight you." The four of them would have been quite a sight to any passer by at this moment. Gabriel, the self-professed 'King of Cool', with his gun pointed at Caspar, the crossroads demon. The angel Dean with the rifle in hand at his side, and Castiel, the younger brother, his grip tight around the knife. Their faces, illuminated in the dim glow of the Gas 'N Sip, were pictures of steely determination, mirrored by one another.

Cas was the first to speak, "Gabriel, put the gun down." The older brother didn't obey, instead moving the gun up above Caspar's heart, "Give me a good reason why little bro, and I'll do it."

Caspar put his hands up in surrender, "I could give you-"

Dean interrupted him, raising the rifle and shrugging Cas' hand off when the younger Novak tried to force the rifle down, "He wants a good reason, jackass."

Caspar dropped his hands, "Like I said, I'm not here to fight."

Gabriel smirked, "Like I said, I'm not putting the gun down till I get a good reason why."

It was Caspar's turn to smirk, his eyes on the barrel of Dean's rifle, "I'm a demon. I killed a demon. Do you need any better reason than that? Let's just say I know when to jump ship."

Dean looked confused, his grip on the rifle easing a little, "What do you mean?"

Caspar rolled his eyes, "It's demon vs angel out there. Angels are going nuclear and we're losing. Figured there was no harm in joining the winning side." He gestured to Dean.

So that was why the angels had been too busy to deal with him. Angels and demons at war, fighting over what was left of humanity, and the hundreds of souls that hung in the balance. Dean eased with the rifle. Perhaps dealing with a demon, for the good of, oh, I don't know, millions of lives wasn't such a bad idea as the heavenly patrol made it sound.

Castiel gave Dean a thankful look and turned to Gabriel. He felt his brother ease as he placed a wary hand on Gabriel's arm. The look they exchanged simply said, 'Not yet.'


	3. At The Novak's

And that was how the two brothers, the angel and the demon ended up in the Novak residence some three hours later. Truth be told, Lauren wasn't really keeping count at this point. She had gotten used to the boys being out late, hunting things. She had also gotten used to Castiel bringing the angel home, although there were few times when she actually noticed he was there.

Gabriel sauntered in, looking windswept as ever, "Hi, Mom" Castiel sooned followed him sheepishly, the angel at his side, "Hello, Mother." Dean winked at her, but Lauren ignored him, as she always did and smiled at Castiel over the counter, "Hello, Castiel."

Another boy followed them, but Lauren had gotten to a point where she ignored the others they brought. Lauren had presumed he was a hunter (of course now she knows different). They traipsed into the front room, Gabriel flicking the light on and placing his rifles on the table and Castiel checking the large pile of mail that had amounted itself throughout the previous day. Dean planted himself on the couch.

Caspar stood in the doorway, feeling out of place in the home of the hunters. He looked around. There was no sign in the Novak residence that hunters lived here. In truth, the guns on the table looked out of place in what was an otherwise homely living room. The angel's eyes followed him. Caspar shifted his weight uneasily; he knew of Dean by reputation. His constant staring made Caspar uncomfortable; especially because the angel had not let Caspar out of his sights since the gas station. The angel cleared his throat, "So, you got a name, hotshot?"

Caspar started, "Me, or the meat suit?" He got pleasure out of saying those words, as they made Dean wince, "You."

Caspar sighed, "Caspar Josiah Chevalier. Not that I need to ask who you are."

Dean smirked, "Weren't you the Chevalier who fought in the Napoleonic War? The one who butchered men on the field? What did you sell your soul for?"

Caspar laughed, "Better aim." Castiel looked up from the mail he was reading, "I hope it was worth it." He would have continued, if the phone had not rung in that exact moment. Lauren called from the kitchen, "Castiel." Castiel traipsed into the hall and picked up the phone.

Caspar would've listened in to the conversation, but couldn't hear Castiel's voice from the hall and shrugged, "Got a year for my soul, and my aim is better than ever." Caspar aimed at the light with his finger, making it explode with a quiet, "Pow." Dean flicked it back on and Gabriel threw their, in his eyes, less than welcome guest a glance that reeked of disapproval. Caspar returned it, pulling his throwing knife out of his pocket and, aiming at the dartboard in the corner, threw it, hitting a bullseye. Castiel cleared his throat as Caspar went to pull the knife back out, a note in his hand, " Gabriel." The older brother looked up from his favourite Webley, "What?" He repeated himself when Castiel didn't answer, "Cas, what?" Castiel sighed, "Jo and Ellen think they've found a lead on the Colt." Gabriel picked up the rifles, "Thank…" He threw a glance in Dean's direction, but Dean was sunk in Gabriel's copy of Busty Asian Beauties, "Nevermind, did they say where?" Castiel gave him the note, "They didn't say where, but they told me where they want us to meet them." Cas tapped the note.

Gabriel gave an elated sigh; they had been looking for the Colt for weeks, in fact, since they had heard of Lucifer's release from the cage. In truth, Gabriel and Castiel hadn't believed Dean when he told them about the apocalypse. But, it's hard to dispute what's right in front of you, right? The signs were all there, omens of what was to come. The apocalypse was coming. Not that any of them, Dean included, actually knew what that meant. Not that I knew what that meant.

But, of course, you've heard this all before. You know another version of our story. Who am I kidding, you don't just know it, you've seen it all happen. But, our story, well, it was a little different. And no spoilers. But, I guess, I'm filling in the bits of our story that you don't know.

Dean laid down the copy of Busty Asian Beauties he was holding, "Couldn't say where it was over the phone?" Castiel sighed, "You never know who could be listening." Caspar interrupted, "Well, I guess you're all going?" Gabriel snorted, "Not afraid, are you?"

Caspar glared at him, "Would you mind? So far you've insulted my integrity and my pride, and now my courage." Gabriel squared up to Caspar, even though Caspar was at least half a foot taller than he was, "What would you like me to do then, smart arse?" And it was at that point that I had to intervene.

So, I guess I should introduce myself. Since you don't know me either. My name is Hanna.. My appearance, well, I'm 5"8, with black hair that reaches to my waist. I usually have it tied up in a plait. My eyes are golden brown, and I wear black. Always. Black boots, with black leggings, black shirt and a black waistcoat, underneath a large black overcoat. And, perhaps most important of all, is the fact that I'm a demon. Oh, and don't worry, I'm in my own body. Well, mine-ish. The soul vacated this spot a long time ago.

I pushed Gabriel back, squaring up to Caspar, as the latter backed away a little, "Hey, you two, pack it in." Dean smiled at me, "Hanna. How long have you been spying on us?" I returned his smile, "Long enough." I turned back to Caspar, "Lavigne, right?"

Caspar nodded at me, but all I could see in his eyes was fear. The demon was afraid of me. Well, that was a feeling I was going to have to get used to. I straightened up, "Well, we can use all the men we can get, 'cause before today is done, we're gonna have to steal the Colt, fight a demon horde, killing anyone who gets in our way, and ice the Devil. You up to that?" He nodded at me. I smiled, "Good, then let's go meet Ellen and Jo."


End file.
